<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre Destinos Y Estrellas by LeettleS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399105">Entre Destinos Y Estrellas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS'>LeettleS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Entre Destinos y Estrellas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Damian Wayne, Bottom Clark Kent, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates, Top Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:35:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>La búsqueda de un lugar seguro...<br/>...la espera de un destino.</p><p> </p><p>DamSup</p><p>DamianXSupermanDCEU</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Damian Wayne, Damian Wayne/Clark Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Entre Destinos y Estrellas [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612126</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cielo roto</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hola~~<br/>Este es mi primer intento de DamSup, una pareja Crack. Realmente un OV chino fue el que inspiró para la dinámica y bueno, aquí estamos.</p><p>Espero que sea su agrado.<br/>Cuídense mucho.<br/>Rao los proteja.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Creció en un ambiente hostil, con toda una dinastía depositada sobre sus hombros. Él sería el perro de los Al Ghul, aquel que encabezaría las guerras y traería la gloria, porque para eso fue concebido. </p><p> </p><p>Los años corrieron en su tierna infancia albergando un ideal tatuado con hierro y sangre, aun así, terminó resquebrajándose. </p><p>Vio a su madre enfermar y negarse a admitir que no amaba al hombre dentro del traje, sino al símbolo que representaba.  La gran Talia Al Ghul cayó en la obsesión por Batman. </p><p> </p><p>Vio a Ra's Al Ghul enloquecer por alcanzar el máximo poder y la inmortalidad. </p><p>El perro de los Al Ghul quedó solo mientras sus adiestradores cayeron como lluvia de estrellas. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Creyó en el augurio de un nuevo porvenir cuando las puertas de un nuevo Clan se abrieron para él, confió haber encontrado su lugar bajo el manto de un murciélago y el cobijo de las alas de petirrojos, así que la idea de cubrirse de plumas para dejar atrás la sombra de los demonios fue agradable. Sin embargo, la mentira cayó, su destino escribió que seguiría recordando la situación de un cachorro perdido. </p><p> </p><p>Su padre biológico se unió a Selina para procrear y criar a Helena. La mujer en quien depositó la poca confianza ganada hacia otro ser que no fuera su Clan, rompió su promesa de no tener hijos y Damian reconoció no tener un lugar con los Wayne desde que viera la mirada de adoración y entrega del patriarca hacia su hija recién nacida.</p><p>No iba a continuar con el Legado Wayne ni el de Batman y había perdido su hogar cuando vio al hombre que admiraba, volcar toda su atención a su nueva pequeña familia, decidiendo un espacio lejos de la vigilia nocturna y aceptar el valor de sus aves. Esto supuso un golpe duro, cruel... tan desgarrador para su débil esperanza. Porque en el pasado, Bruce Wayne no se permitió tal licencia, antes de Helena, lo más importante era la insignia del murciélago vinculado al sentimiento insufrible de dolor por pérdidas interminables y la protección a los pelirrojos... Batman se detuvo.</p><p> </p><p>Richard mudó las alas y eventualmente voló a otro nido. Se marchó sin mirar atrás, porque su corazón ardió junto con otro. Se casó con Kory, con gran ilusión esperó su primer hijo, las prioridades cambiaron y sus ojos miraron a otra persona que se volvió su mundo. Después de tanto tiempo bajo una noche eterna, el amanecer brillaba para el primer petirrojo, no iba a rechazar el milagro frente a él, no por un cachorro adiestrado en la danza con la muerte. No hubo espacio para Damian porque quizá, confió que todo iría bien con el matrimonio del hombre al que ve como un padre. </p><p> </p><p>Jason y Timothy se vincularon, formaron su propia pequeña familia de dos. Se marcharon inevitablemente, después de asegurarse que Bruce dejó atrás al niño huérfano para comenzar a sanar las heridas del alma.<br/>
Nunca hubo una propuesta fraternal, ni siquiera un mensaje entre líneas que le insinuara que podía acudir a ellos si las cosas iban mal. </p><p> </p><p>Entonces él, un asesino resucitado, se sintió cada vez más miserable. Abandonado, olvidado por aquellos quienes deseaban disfrutar de las mieles de un momento dulce e indulgente de sus vidas, quienes sin siquiera percatarse lo que dejaron atrás. Admitió para sí mismo que no estuvo caminando al lado de sus seres queridos sino detrás, persiguiendo sus pasos; buscando su aprobación y un poco de cariño. Le fue inevitable desarrollar sentimientos de soledad y rencor, el instinto asesino emergió junto a la alegría ajena de la que no formaba parte... los demonios también anhelan un poco de luz.</p><p>Damian perdió el apellido Al Ghul y Wayne en tan poco tiempo, fue reducido a un lobezno solitario desesperado por encontrar un lugar de pertenencia, vagando por tierras.</p><p>Así que cuando pasó por los dieciocho años, su alma entonaba con firmeza que tarde o temprano llegaría a su destino. No había más dudas y sus plegarias fueron escuchadas; un perfume se deslizó tibio y su mirada herida contempló un milagro que lo volvería un creyente. Se aferró con ferocidad ante la revelación sin importar que fuera de otro mundo o lejana de su brecha generacional... solo era cuestión de perseverar en la búsqueda. Al final, había encontrado su hogar y lo atesoraría con toda su alma.</p><p> </p><p>Una estrella brilla en su cielo.</p><p> </p><p>..</p><p>--&amp;--</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. En la Tierra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>¡Muchas gracias por los kudos!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Y quizá, este Supes no es tan alegre como pensábamos</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Cayó del cielo a la Tierra.</p><p> </p><p>Una dulce mujer dijo que fue como un ángel enviado por Dios, pero sabe que no es así. El ángel fue ella, quien acogió a un niño de las estrellas como si fuese suyo, llenándolo de amor y ternura.</p><p>Cada vez que piensa en ella y su cálido esposo, se le rompe un trocito más de corazón.</p><p>Luego recuerda que no solo hubo una pareja anciana, fueron más. Repitió un par de veces la palabra “mamá” y “papá”, hubo ocasión para decir “hermano”, otra para decir “hermana” y el nombre de una Casa cambió a medida que acogió la tierra como su hogar.</p><p> </p><p>No sabe la razón de su existencia ni porqué debió llegar a esa tierra pero se siente dolorosamente agradecido por ser amado.</p><p> </p><p>Los que lo conocen susurran a su espalda llamándolo “El eterno”. El ser que no cambia, aunque podría confesar que lo hace… muy lentamente.</p><p>Es consciente que ante el contacto con el dolor y la sangre, sana con prontitud, su cuerpo se protege así mismo, oponiéndose valientemente inclusive al tiempo.<br/>
Es como si tuviera que aguardar a algo… o alguien. No puede tener la mínima certeza de su destino...</p><p> </p><p>Hay amenazas que atentan contra su hogar, en esas ocasiones cree que su misión es cuidarlo como lo único que le quedará. Sin importar el sufrimiento de perder seres queridos, está el cariño al suelo donde fue recibido como bendición divina y fue cubierto de cariño.</p><p>Decidió ser el protector del legado de familias alcanzadas por las épocas y la herencia de valiosos amigos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Se permitió amar como si fuera uno de ellos, se enlazó -siempre ilusionado- varias veces para después entender que su hilo del destino no tiene un cabo. Está atrapado o quizá expulsado porque es un ser extraño suspendido en la nada, sin un ancla, sin entender qué más esperar ya que todo ha sido visto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A veces, cuando los recuerdos o los amados fantasmas sacuden su alma, se eleva al cielo, más y más alto; ahí donde brilla la estrella de fuego -que alimenta sus dones-, porque las lágrimas derramadas en silencio se pierden en los confines sin que nadie sospeche que su sonrisa a veces es triste o su corazón sigue anhelando un poquito más.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Entonces, alguien se atrevió a jugar con los secretos de su corazón y los reveló con injuria, nunca se sintió tan herido porque por un momento, por un desesperado segundo… creyó.</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Mi niño del Sol, veo la pena de tu alma. Posees un corazón impoluto, de esos que son creados para la eterna luz. </em><br/>
<em>No llores más, pues tu hilo se ha desenredado. Brillarás junto al firmamento para hacer más estrellas. Eres la buena nueva concedida a los afligidos de todos los universos y serás eterno en nombre. </em></p><p><em>Regocíjate, hijo de Kriptón que el destino te ha encontrado</em>,<em>toma</em><em> mi mano y te llevaré ante él.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>El discurso fue extendido, como una voz profeta que anuncia la palabra del ser divino y, sin embargo, cuando estuvo a punto de caer por completo, fue arrancado del sueño. Sus compañeros de misión rompieron la maldición de la virgen de las lágrimas. Sus poderes fueron robados y su sanación bloqueada.</p><p> </p><p>Le tomó tiempo en recuperarse, no tanto por las heridas a su piel, sino a las cicatrices que dejaron a su alma. Sus esperanzas fragmentadas, su corazón herido.<br/>
Requirió de sesiones con varios místicos para reactivar su aura y comprender que no había sido culpa suya, la promesa fue el virus que drenó su energía. Por sugerencia fue suspendido de actividades heroicas, le llevaron a una casa de seguridad, lejos de las miradas apenadas de colegas bienintencionados.</p><p> </p><p>El lugar, un edificio de cristal junto a un lago, ubicada en la ciudad hermana de Metrópolis donde vivía con el apellido de la primera familia que lo acogiera ochenta años atrás; Kent.<br/>
Aunque el refugio de retiro tuviera un ambiente frío y solitario, invitaba al mismo tiempo, un mundo de introspectiva. Sintió sanar las heridas abiertas de aquella bruja, su poder volvía a él en pequeñas olas.</p><p> </p><p>Mientras deambulaba una lluviosa tarde, su corazón vatió sus alas, su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos mezcla exótica de esmeralda y aguamarina. Un ligero tirón se desenredó dentro de él cuando se fue acercando aquella persona, el cuerpo se sintió ajeno.</p><p> </p><p>Un suspiro después, su mano es sostenida por dedos callosos y un beso a su dorso, revivieron las sensaciones con una incandescencia desconocida.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><b>--Tú eres lo que he estado buscando.</b> -Susurró un niño apenas en la adultez, la firmeza de sus palabras se sintió como un voto sagrado que alteró sus sentidos. <b>--Soy lo que has estado esperando.</b></p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>---&amp;---</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Muchas gracias por el hit, el kudo, comentar y/o compartir.<br/>Es una historia cortita, así que realmente agradezco el apoyo.</p><p>Espero que disfrutes de la lectura.</p><p>Rao los proteja.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Continuará.</p><p>¿Es de tu agrado?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>